moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niedopasowana cz.2
Z rana ubrałam się tak jak wczoraj, Z wyjątkiem bluzy. Zamiast tego wolałam skórzaną kurtkę sięgającą do żeber . Posprzątałam dokładnie cały dom . Wykułam na blachę cały materiał na następne lekcje, bo przez dzisiejsze wagary na pewno mnie spytają. Potem wyszłam z Kłem ( wilczur przygarnięty przezemnie trzy lata temu) na spacer, nakarmiłam go i dokładnie wyszczotkowałam mu sierść. W dębowej komodzie ,stojącej w pokoju Jey'a znalazłam potrzebną kwotę. Do północy miałam jeszcze sporo czasu, a nie miałam już nic do roboty. Uznałam jednak, że pójdę poćwiczyć. Mimo wszystko chciałam mieć pewność, że wyjdę z tego żywa. Że my, wyjdziemy z tego żywi. Jest albowiem coś, czego nawet mój ulubiony brat nie wie. Ostatnio dzieje się ze mną coś dziwnego. Jestem coraz bardziej agresywna. Mam dużo więcej siły, a także jestem niesamowicie szybka. Nic z tego nie rozumiem, takie rzeczy były tylko w książkach , które czytałam. Dlatego wyjęłam ze swojej szkatułki klucz do dawno zapomnianej piwnicy i zrobiłam tam sobie kącik do ćwiczeń. Nie duże pomieszczenie ze sztangami , mieczami i mini strzelnicą. Ćwiczyłam skrzętnie i sumiennie poprawiałam swoje błędy. A dziś miało mi się to na coś przydać. Wątpiłam w to, że wezmą kasę i tak po prostu dadzą nam spokój. To nie w stylu takich jak oni. Zresztą Poul trochę mi o nich mówił. To nie są typy skłonne do ustępstw i negocjacji. Wybiła godzina za piętnaście dwunasta. Wsiadłam na motor i pojechałam w umówione miejsce. Gdy chłopaki mnie zobaczyli, zaczęli się wyrywać i próbowali coś wrzeszczeć, jednak ciężko było zrozumieć ich mowę tak zwyczajnie, a co dopiero gdy mieli usta zatkane jakimiś chustami. Nie ruszyłam się z miejsca. Stojąc w dumnej pozie , rzuciłam walizkę z pieniędzmi w ich stronę. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu ,nie bałam się. Wręcz przeciwnie. Miałam ochotę z nimi walczyć. Zabić ich. Nic z tego nie rozumiałam. Jakiś mężczyzna zaczął przeliczać kasę. -Cóż. Cieszę się, że spełniłaś mą prośbę, jednak, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, muszę Cię zabić. Popatrzył na mnie przepraszająco i wycelował we mnie bronią. Moi bracia zaczęli się coraz bardziej szarpać, nie mieli jednak szans. Ja natomiast poczułam dziwny chłód na dłoniach. Nie wiem z kąd, ale wiedziałam co się dzieje. Z całych sił starałam się powstrzymać ogień , który chciał wstąpić na me ręce i nogi. Mężczyzna strzelił i całą samo kątrolę szlak trafił. Od czubków palców i dłoni do łokci, od czubków palców u stup, przez kostki do kolan i w oczach. Wszędzie tam pojawił się czarny ogień. Strzał przeleciał na wylot . Moje ciało w tym miejscu zmieniło się w czarną mgłę . Moi bracia patrzyli na mnie wielkimi ze strachu oczami. Moje ciało wróciło do normalnej formy. Drzewa wokół nas były spalone. Na ziemi same trupy. Nie wiedziałam, co się ze mną stało. Nic nie pamiętałam, działałam instynktownie. Popatrzyłam na twarze moich braci. Szybko podeszłam do motoru i odjechałam. Siedziałam w pokoju. Zamknęłam go na klucz i tak na wszelki wypadek zastawiłam biurkiem. Bałam się. Bałam się siebie. Jey co chwila podchodził do drzwi, jednak po chwili rezygnował. W końcu Poul zapukał. -Czego ?!? -Porozmawiać. Boimy się o Ciebie Black. Chcę Ci wytłumaczyć całą sytuację. Chwila ciszy. Podeszłam do drzwi, odsunęłam biurko i przekręciłam kluczyk. Poul uśmiechnął się do mnie. Był moim ulubionym i najkochańszym bratem. Wiedział, że w przeciwieństwie do Stiva czy Jeya , z nim zgodzę się rozmawiać. Wszedł. Zamknęłam drzwi i zastawiłam je krzesłem. Poul popatrzył na mnie z opiekuńczym błyskiem w oczach. - Nie wiesz wszystkiego. Nie chcieliśmy Ci mówić. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że będzie taka potrzeba. A jednak linia dziedzictwa.... Cóż, zacznę od początku. Nasi rodzice... Nie byli tacy , jak Ci ich opisaliśmy. A przynajmniej nie ojciec. Zrobił pałzę. Próbował dobrać słowa. - Ojciec był .... inny. Nie był człowiekiem. Był Mrocznym. Mrocznym Aniołem. Widzisz, oprucz nas, ludzi, istnieją jeszcze Anioły i Mroczni, wrogowie do końca. Byliśmy przekonani, że jeśli zabili ojca, jak uważaliśmy, ostatniego z Aniołów Mroku , linia dziedzictwa się skończy. Ale nie. Zamilkl . Zastanowiłam się chwilę. -Ale ... dlaczego ja nic o tym nie wiedziałam??? -Gdy Anioły wzięły ojca w niewolę, aby go następnie unicestwić, rzucili się na Ciebie. A konkretnie spróbowali Cię zabić za pomocą zaklęcia. My ukrywaliśmy się z mamą, nieświadomi, że pobiegłaś ratować ojca. Po fakcie straciłaś pamięć, a my cieszyliśmy się, że tylko tyle. Spojrzalam na niego zdezorientowana. -Co oznacza... tylko tyle??? W końcu na mnie spojrzał. -Powinnaś być martwa. Nie wiedzieliśmy, jakim cudem przeżyłaś. Teraz wiadomo. Dziedzictwo. -Ale co to ma wspólnego z tym , że wciąż żyję??? Milczał. Moje spojrzenie zmusiło go do odwrócenia wzroku. -No??? Westchnienie. - Jedyną istotą, która jest w stanie przeżyć atak Aniołów jest Mroczny. Ty, choć jesteś mieszaniną Mrocznego i człowieka, jesteś teraz najpotężniejszą istotą na świecie . Jesteś nieśmiertelna i ... niebezpieczna. Podniosl się i wyszedł. Jeśli to prawda... On się boi. Oni się boją. Boją się mnie. A jeśli mogę ich skrzywdzić? Nie wybaczę sobie tego... Muszę odejść . Znów sory, bo pewnie milion błędów, proszę o opinię.✌ Kategoria:Opowiadania